


Keep it as a secret (Re-Uploaded)

by dcklvr98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, incest lots of incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcklvr98/pseuds/dcklvr98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't know how he feels about guys, Ron helps him with some advice which make a lot of events to happen, changing the life of both guys in ways they couldn't ever imagine.</p><p>-NOTE: THIS WORK WAS CORRECTED AND RE-UPLOADED SINCE I REALIZED I MADE SOME REALLY BAD MISTAKES WHEN IT CAME TO GRAMMAR, LOL-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keep it as a Secret- Harry & Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it's me...so english is not my native language so I apologize if I have some grammar mistakes...

It's been a year and a half since Harry started to feel this way. It all started with Oliver Wood. Harry always took the chance to glance at his body in the changing room before and after the quidditch games, he always stared at his abs, pecs and he loved to see his crotch. I made him feel...horny.

 After that Harry started to feel the same way with all the guys around him, he always stared at their bodies, their faces and he always tried to see if he could detail their cocks. One day, after not knowing what to do, Harry talked to Ron and explained his situation.

"You should speak to Charlie" Ron said while eating a piece of chicken

"Your brother? why him" Harry asked, he remembered Charlie for the few times he saw him, he was hot, tall, handsome and with that red hair Harry always loved

"Well...I'm gonna tell you something" Ron leaned closer to Harry and started to whisper                            

"Charlie confessed to us one time that he has sex with guys sometimes"                                   

"What?!" Harry asked surprised almost dropping his cup of water "Is he gay or something?"

"No" Ron said smiling "He says that sometimes he likes to dominate guys and according to him guys can do stuff that girls don't"

"Damn, maybe I should talk to him...but when can I see him?"

"Well, I think mom said that he will be home for the vacations next week, so that could be your chance" Ron kept eating without paying too much attention, Hermione, who just walked into the great hall walked to them and started asking about all sorts of stuff for the potion class, Ron, as excited as he always was when it came to Snape class gave short answers while Harry stayed blank thinking about what was he going to say to Charlie.

A week later, Harry and Ron went to the Burrow while Hermione went camping with her parents, Molly received Harry with open arms and she told him to stay sleep in Ron's room since Charlie and Bill were coming over.

When Charlie got home Harry was in Ron's room, he heard when the older guy yelled "I'm home" from the front door. Harry felt really nervous since he didn't have a lot of confidence with Charlie.

"Don't worry, he won't bite you" Ron said when he saw that Harry's hands were shaking"

Easy to say, you're not the one talking to him"

Harry walked with Ron downstairs and was surprised to see the whole Weasley family, Bill was drinking some beer, Fred and George where messing with Ginny with their new inventions while Molly and Arthur spoke while making the dinner, and there, alone sitting in the couch was Charlie. Harry saw the guy and was shocked to see how muscled the guy was, it got even bigger on the vacations.

"Harry, Ron, so great you're here, dinner is almost ready, I hope you're hungry" Molly said smiling

"Don't eat it" Fred yelled with a grin on his face "It's mom special mix, it's like poison"

"But poison doesn't taste that bad" George added laughing

"Stop it you guys" Arthur said "Your mom is a great woman who is capable of cooking, instead of that you should help Charlie with his bags"

"Harry will do it!" Ron said quickly before anyone else could answer

"Ron! Don't be ridiculous!" Molly yelled "He is a guest and he shouldn't do it!"

"Mom Harry is not bothered by it, he actually wants to help" Ron said, Harry then understood what his friend was trying to do.

"Yeah ms Weasley, I can do it, it's not a problem" Harry made the best smile he could.

"Oh, then i guess it's not a problem then, Charlie, Harry will help you" Charlie who was sitting stood up and looked at Harry

"Take these small bags, i think you can with those" Charlie said, he took 2 big bags and started walking to the stairs. Harry quickly took the bags and ran right behind Charlie, 2 floors later Harry entered Charlie's room, it was big and had a lot of posters about dragons

"Nice room" Harry said while he looked all the place

"Thanks" Charlie answered, "It's been the same way since I left"

"I see" Harry walked close to Charlie and sat on the edge of the bed, he was nervous and he could feel his heart beating faster and faster

"Charlie...I have...Well...you see...”

"Ron already told me" Charlie answered without looking at him, he was unpacking some of his stuff

"He..he did?"

"Yeah, in a letter" Charlie walked and sat right next to Harry, their legs were touching and Harry felt like he was going to faint "He said you were having these feeling with guys, right?"

"Yeah, I mean, I like girls, but it's been a long time since, i don't know, i've wondered how it feels to be with a guy"

Charlie smiled, and nodded like he actually understood what Harry was saying

"And, well...Ron said you...had sex with guys...is that true?

"Yes it is" Charlie said "With a few guys on my work and with some guys when I was in Hogwarts"

"How did it feel?" Harry asked with curiosity

"It was really, really good" Charlie answered "If you want, I can help you with your problem, but you're gonna have to do some awkward stuff"

"Like what?" Harry asked, Charlie took Harry's hand and started to rub it, his hand was so bigger that it almost took all of Harry's hand.

"Like this" Charlie leaned closer to Harry and started to kiss him, it started slowly, but as the minutes passed the kiss started to become stronger, with more passion, Harry could feel how Charlie's tongue invaded his mouth and he loved the feeling, he could feel his cock getting harder and harder, he wrapped his hands around Charlie’s neck and pulled him closer, Charlie pleased by the little guy action, started to rub his hands all over Harry's body

"Charlie" Harry said between kisses "I'm feeling kinda horny"

"Yeah Harry" Charlie answered, "me too"

They kept kissing and Harry moaned when he felt Charlie's hands getting inside his pants

"I'm gonna touch you" Charlie said rubbing his ass with one hand and with the other he kept rubbing Harry's now hard cock

"Please do" Harry kept moaning as he felt Charlie's hand getting inside his underwear and touching his cock "Fuck"

"You're big for your age" Charlie said jerking Harry's cock "I bet you can please a girl"

"N..no no" Harry moaned, he ran his hands all over Charlie's hands, arms, his big biceps, and his perfect muscle chest. "I've...ne...ugh..done anything, Ah!" Charlie's grip over Harry's cock became stronger making the little boy moan

"I see, so you're a virgin" Charlie said smiling with a devil expression, “let’s take care of that then" Charlie started to pump Harry's cock faster and harder making the boy moan and breathe harder, Harry started to moan like he never did it, not even when he masturbated, He could feel his orgasm coming

"Charlie, stop please, I'm gonna cum" Harry moaned

"then cum Harry" Charlie moved his hand faster trying to make Harry cum and he made it, Harry moaned loudly while he shoot his cum in his underwear and some in Charlie's hand.

"Fuck" Harry said letting the feeling take over his head and body, Charlie rubbed Harry's cock and then brought his hand to his mouth and he started to lick Harry's cum

"Damn you taste good" he said licking the cum of his fingers "Wanna taste yourself? Harry nodded and Charlie kissed him, Harry tasted his own cum and he actually liked it, he tried to suck as much as he could from Charlie's mouth

"We're not done Harry" Charlie said with a low sexy voice "I got you off, now I want you to do something for me" Charlie let go Harry's hands and opened his pants, Harry could see the big bulge under his underwear getting him hard even thought he just came, Charlie took off his underwear and revealed his cock, it was beautiful, it was long, white with a cherry red head, it had some red pubes that Harry loved and he couldn't picture a better cock. It was perfect like Charlie.

"Suck it Harry" Charlie demanded "You know how to do it, right?"

"I think I know" Harry got off the bed and kneeled in front of Charlie who opened his legs so the younger boy could get closer. Harry took Charlie's hard cock with his hand and started to stroke it, slowly feeling his skin and delighted to see the way the foreskin moved around the head.

"Come on Harry" Charlie said, he had his eyes closed and was enjoying the feeling of a hand in his cock "just put it in your mouth" Harry opened his mouth and started to swallow the big cock, He could feel the cock palpitating in his mouth and he loved it, with fast movements he started to suck and lick the cock and with the other hand he jerked off the base of the cock

"Fuck yeah Harry, that's it" Charlie threw his head back and started to rub the younger boy hair encouraging to go further and further "Such a talented boy"

Harry moaned at the compliments and kept doing was he was doing, he lowered his other hand to his own cock that was hard and leaking pre-cum and started to pump it. Harry moaned with Charlie in his mouth making the older guy feel even better.

"Damn it, I'm so close babe" Charlie moaned and started to trust into Harry's mouth. Harry pumped his cock faster and in a matter of seconds he was shacking and moaning while he felt his orgasm and getting his underwear ruined with more cum. Charlie who was already close came in Harry's mouth with 4 strings of come that filled Harry's virgin mouth with it.

Suddenly, the door of the room opened and the twins came in the room with a big grin on their faces

"Damn, we came here to tell you dinner is ready" Fred said

"But it seems like you already ate some sausage" George added smiling  
Harry who still had Charlie’s cum in his mouth swallow it and just lowered his head, he was too ashamed to see the twins

"Don't worry Charlie, we will keep this as a secret, but next time call us so you can lend us a hand, now get downstairs mom is waiting for you" George said smiling and they both left the room. Charlie was the first one to speak

"Idiots, always ruining everything" he took Harry by his chin and made him look at him "you were perfect, but there's some stuff I gotta teach you"

"It's ok, I can't wait for it" Harry said before kissing Charlie


	2. Keep it as a Secret- Charlie & Ron & the twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins try a new invention on Ron producing some interesting secondary effects

"Is it done already?" Fred asked while he read the new catalog of his products, they were in their room deciding what they were going to sell this season on their shop.

"I think it is bro" George lifted the little bottle and showed it to his brother, inside of the bottle a pink liquid glowed "Finally I think we got to make the most powerful love potion"

Fred stood up of the chair and looked at the bottle "Well, it's pink which is a good start, do you think it works?"

"Hard to say Freddie, it may have some secondary effects, but it's supposed to make someone fall completely in love or to show them who is the real love of their lives"

George looked at the potion with intensity trying to find something that could tell him it was perfect, but it looked like any other "love potion" it already existed.

"Maybe we should see if it has some secondary effects" Fred said smiling "What if we try it with Ron?"

"With Ron? Why him? We have a lot of fresh kids in Hogwarts to try it when we're back"

"I know, but if Ron can find love in his life than anyone can" Both laughed and nodded deciding to give it to Ron

"Hey Ronnie, Ronald, my little Ron, Ronald, my favorite brother" Fred said smiling coming to close to the table where Ron was eating alone

"Hey! I thought I was your favorite" George punched Fred in his arm and Fred ignored him

"Well I lied George, Ron was always my favorite"

"Fuck you, I know you're acting, what do you want?" Ron said with a worried look on his face

"Well, you see Ronald, turns out your favorite brothers made THE MOST POWERFULL LOVE POTION" Fred moved his hands with emotion on every single word "And we need to see if it causes some secondary effects"

"So you think I'm gonna just let you use me as a lab rat?" Ron laughed angry "No way I'm letting you do that"

"We know you won't, at least not for free" George smiled "If you do it we will give you 10% of all the earnings for each Potion love we sell"

"No way, after what happened to me with those chocolates that Romilda tried to give to Harry I won't try anything" Ron took his food and left the twins going up to his room.

"Did you do it?" Fred asked George

"Yes I did" George took the little bottle now empty from his pocket "I knew he wasn't going to agree with us, so now we just have to wait for it" both smiled and went upstairs to his room excited to see how the potion was going to work.

**

Half an hour later, Charlie was on his bed thinking about Harry and what they did, it felt good and he was really excited to teach the boy a few things, there was a knock on his door and he looked to the door "Come in"

The door opened letting both twins come into the room with worried looks "Hey Charlie!" Fred said smiling, but Charlie knew that smile meant that they did something wrong

"What did you guys do? Charlie asked in a serious tone

"Well you see, we made this potion..." Fred started to say

"And we needed to see if it had some secondary effects..." George explained

"So we tried it on Ron" Both said it and they both jumped when Charlie quickly stood of the bed with a mix of anger and preoccupation

"Where is Ron?! Is he Ok?!" Charlie asked coming really close to Fred

"Yes but you see...we need your help, come with us" Both twins left the room with a really worried Charlie behind them, as they walked Charlie realized they went to the twins room, when they opened the door Charlie couldn't contain the words

"By Merlin's beard!" There, on the bed was his little brother Ron, he was naked, covered in sweat, his legs were wide open and with one hand he took care of his cock while he fingered himself furiously "What the fuck?!" Charlie asked, the twins shoved him into their room and they came right after him closing the door

"After he took our new potion he just started to sweat" Fred explained "then he just took all of his clothes and he had this really hard on and started to masturbate right in front of us"

"Are you crazy?" Charlie asked.  Ron started to shove his fingers deeper and deeper inside of him, his mouth was open, his tongue outside like a dog with a lot of saliva coming out of it and his eyes were wide open as he seemed to enjoy the feeling "Our little brother looks like a sex maniac, mom is gonna kill you!"

"We know we know, thank god she is out with the rest" George said "But luckily we think we know and antidote for our potion" George smiled "Our little bro needs to come"

"He needs what?" Charlie asked surprised by the revelation

"Come, you know, like shooting cum" Fred said like it was nothing out of his comfort zone "You know, semen, jizz, the magic mix, milk, our babies, however you want to call it"

"How do you know that?" the older asked

"We just know it Charlie!" Fred said "But he needs a lot of cum to neutralize the potion, Georgie and I are not enough, that's why we called you"

"Shit no, I won't do this" Charlie started to scream "HE IS OUR BROTHER!"

"So what?" Fred smiled "me and Georgie get to do some stuff when we are alone" he started to touch George chest and pulled him closer, the room started to feel hotter and hotter "besides, he is our brother so that why we need to help him, do you want us to go find some strangers to fuck Ronnie?

Charlie didn't know what to do, their brothers were right, he knew he didn't want some strangers to use Ron like a cum dump, and watching the twins like that got him a little horny.

He looked over at Ron, the redhead boy was spread and moaned so loudly and hot, his hands mover quickly all around his sweaty body never leaving any part unattended, his cock was like his, white with a red head, Charlie had to admit it looked really hot, he felt his own cock grow harder and harder in his pants.

"Fine" he finally said defeated" I'll do it, but please, don't ever talk about this again, are we clear?" Charlie asked

"Yes sir!" both twins said and came closer to Ron on the bed, Charlie stared when he saw George kissing Ron, he could see their tongues and what's worse he could see how both guys were enjoying it, his cock twitched in need of contact but he couldn’t move, just then it was Fred's turn to take control over Ron's mouth while George started to kiss Ron's neck and getting lower and lower.

"Are you gonna stand there all day or are you going to help us?" George asked taking one of Ron's nipples and twitching it in his finger, Ron cried a moan starting to pump his wet dick covered in precum. Charlie moved closer to Ron and opened his legs wide, Charlie positioned himself between them and looked with lust at the boy's hole, it was pink and it was covered in some kind of transparent liquid

"What's that liquid in his ass?"

"We don't know" George said, "it just started to cum out of his ass; I think is some kind of natural lube his body is producing"

"Please Charlie!!!" Ron cried with agony, "Please touch me!"

Charlie tried to take Ron's cock in his hand but George slapped his hands away.

"Sorry, I'm taking care of this, you take care of his ass" Charlie tried to say something but he almost chocked when he saw George swallowing Ron's cock.

Charlie looked away trying to focus on only helping his brother and not enjoying this. He looked at his little brother's hole, it looked really tasty and made him wonder how it felt, with one finger Charlie started to rub it taking at the same time some of the liquid, carefully he took it to his mouth and tasting it, it was sweet, and it tasted kinda like strawberry.

 He went down on it and started to lick Ron's hole trying to taste some of the delicious liquid, then Ron started to move like crazy lifting his hips pushing his ass into Charlie's mouth and his cock into George.

"More!" Ron cried in pleasure "I need more please!" Ron looked at Fred and without thinking it he took his brothers pants off and started to suck him off

"Fuck Ron!" Fred said when he felt his brother's warm mouth on his cock. In a few seconds he couldn't resist and started to trust his cock in Ron's mouth which he took balls deep licking it like his life depended on it

"Are you ok bro?" George asked letting go Ron's cock for a second

"Fuck yeah Georgie, Ron knows how to suck cock" Fred threw his head back and moaned at his brother skills

"Shut up you two" Charlie said taking a moment to talk "Is our brother remember"

"Charlie jut try to enjoy it please, don't be such an idiot" George said taking Ron's cock again in his mouth

Charlie rolled his eyes and went back into Ron's ass, he licked it again and again, the liquid kept appearing out of nowhere which made Ron's hole all wet and slippery, with determination Charlie inserted one finger inside Ron and he couldn't handle it, with a loud moan he let go Fred's cock and came into George's mouth who just opened his eyes wide at the sudden action.

"Fu..fuck" said George coughing "Next time you could tell me Ron"

"I'm...fuck, that felt so good" Ron said with a faint smile. Finally Charlie stood up and relaxed to see that they we're done. Suddenly, he felt it, it was like a shockwave going all the way in his body going to his cock, he saw it getting harder and harder, it was kinda painful, his nipples started to itch, he felt them sensible, and he felt something getting wet in his ass

"Guys I want more!" Ron moaned, he was still hard after cumming"

"Fuck" George groaned, his face was a mix of lust and surprise "I feel strange"

"Me too brother!" Fred started to rub his body and everybody could see his erection.

"I can felt it too" Charlie said in a low voice, he rubbed his hands to his pecs and he was surprise to see how good it felt

"Maybe, ugh" George tried to say but he was occupied touching his cock "I think the effects of the potion can affect other people too"

"Like decease?" Fred asked

"Yeah. Damn I feel so hot...I think maybe through body fluids, like saliva, semen"

"What do we do now?" Charlie asked, he ran a hand on his crotch, his cock felt great and he could feel the precum.

"I think we gotta do the same thing, we must cum" Fred said taking his shirt and all his clothes, George followed him right after, Charlie, who was feeling really horny decided to follow the brothers, he took off his shirt showing his well built body

"Fuck Charlie you're so hot" George moaned and took one of Charlie’s nipples in his mouth, Charlie moaned loudly feeling the pleasure, Fred smiled and took Ron who seemed to be still hard in his mouth putting his own cock in front of his little brother face doing the 69 pose.

"So hot Charlie" George said letting go his right nipple and taking care of the other "such a hot body, you're the hottest big brother I could ask"

"Stop saying that George" Charlie said between moans "this is not right"

"I don't care; I want you inside me, please!" George moaned, he let go and laid in bed right next to Ron, he spread his hole showing a pink and wet hole, just like Ron, Charlie in his mental state couldn't control himself, he took his own cock and with a quick and hard trust he shoved it inside George

"Fuck!”Charlie moaned "You're so tight and wet" Charlie started to move his hips back and forward making a wet sound

"Yes!" George screamed taking his cock in his hand "Harder! Deeper! Faster! Fuck me hard Charlie! Please!" Charlie moaned at his brother's words and obeyed without any hesitation, he could feel his brother's hole taking all his cock, it felt wrong but he didn't care anymore, he just wanted to fuck them

"What do we have here?" Fred asked, he moved behind Charlie who was to focused fucking George, Fred looked at Charlie’s arse and saw he was wet as well, taking advantage of Charlie's hips movements he situated himself right behind him and when Charlie moved his hips back he took his brother's cock inside him

"Shit!" Charlie moaned at the sudden intrusion, it didn't hurt, the lube helped and it started to feel really good, Fred took his brother's hip and started to trust at the same time his brother pulled back from George, suddenly all three were moaning like animals enjoying al the sensations.

Ron, who was still hard, did the same thing Fred did with Charlie and started to fuck Fred. The four guys were so into the lust, they started to kiss one another enjoying the taste and warm feelings, each minute their trust started to become wilder and harder, the room was filled with so many moans, the twins we're glad they putted the anti noise spell on their door cause if their mother could see them right now she would die.

"FUCK!" George moaned "I'm close Charlie fuck me harder!"

"I'm close too brothers!" Charlie said, he started to kiss George as he started to move his hips faster

"I'm gonna cum!" Fred said, Ron behind him started to trust harder

"Damn me too!! Fuck I'm cumming!!" with a few trusts Ron came inside Fred sending him over the edge making him come in Charlie who at the same time came inside George who started to shoot cum in all directions making a mess. The room was silent apart from the 4 heavy breathings.

"Is everybody off the effects of the potions?" Charlie asked, the other 3 boys nodded slowly recovering from their climax

"This is the last time you use me!" Ron said to the twins, with that he walked out of the room naked and covered in sweat

"Don't do this again" Charlie stood up, looked back at the twins who were lying in the bed holding each other "And remember, let's never talk about this again" with that he left the room

"It's sad" Fred said "We didn't make the definitive love potion"

"Yeah, but you know what? We can sell it as a sex drive potion" George said smiling

"By Merlin’s beard of course!" Fred said with a wide smile "I can't believe I didn't think about it!"

"That's because you're the good looking and I'm the smart one"

"Shut up, so, are you up to a round 2?"

"Of course I am Freddie, of course I am" and with that both started kissing and thinking about how good it would be for their business their new invention.


	3. Charlie´s dark fantasy

“So, from 1 to 10 how does it feel?” Fred asked, a notebook in hand while he bit his pen

“10! Definitely a 10! Shit!” George threw his head back, he was on their bed, he moaned when he felt the dildo inside him move in a round motion “Grow!” George ordered and the dildo grew bigger spreading the redhead ass earning a moan from him. Fred smiled and took notes.

“I see, so everything works fine, the motion, the contexture, and I see the growing mechanism works great” Fred took the end of the dildo with one hand and started to shove it deeper and harder inside his twin.

“Ah, Freddie!” George tried to reach his brother’s hand but Fred took hold of it and kept pulling and shoving the dildo “Please! Stop! If you keep doing that…”

“Grow” Fred ordered with a devilish smile as he saw his brother crying in both, pain and pleasure when the dildo grew bigger, George cried shooting his cum all over his stomach, the dildo that was enchanted to return to his it’s normal size after the user reached orgasm started to reduce it’s size until it fell out of George ass that was red and spread, with one of his fingers Fred fingered his brother and later sucked on his brother ass juices.

“Mmmmm so good Georgie” Fred licked his finger and leaned to kiss his brother who still breathed heavy and had his face shoved in a pillow “I think we are done!”

George lifted his face up and smiled “Really? They are all ready?”

“Yes brother” Fred walked over to the pile of boxes in the other side of the room, they all had bottles with potions, artifacts and other kind of stuff, in the front of all the boxes there was a big sticker -WEASLEY & WEASLEY, SEX TOY COLLECTION- “Finally our new line of sex artifacts is ready”

George threw his hands in the air “YES! FINALLY!” I was getting tired of trying all our merchandise”

“Don’t lie bro, I know you loved every one of them” Fred said, George smiled and his face got red

“Maybe, but still...there is something that bothers me”

“Oh” Fred walked and satright next to his twin “What bothers you?”

“I think we need to give Charlie and Ron a little reward, they helped us to try the sex drive potion” Fred looked right at his twin, a smile crossed his face

“You know what Georgie, I was thinking the same thing” Fred walked to the boxes, “And I got the perfect idea” both smiled and planned the perfect gift.

***

Charlie sited on the kitchen the most of the afternoon, his mother screamed all day to Ron or the twins to help her with the house but they tried to run anytime they saw her coming, Ginny spent most of the time talking to Harry and the pale boy enjoyed her company. Charlie knew the boy stared at him a lot, and he kind of enjoyed the attention, after Ron and his brothers got through the effects of that strange potion Ron tried to never be in the same room as Charlie or the twins, he was too embarrassed to see them, and none of them couldn’t blame him, it was weird for Charlie too, it happened a few times but he caught himself staring at Ron’s butt or trying to catch a glance at his crotch, he knew it wasn’t right, the twins of course said it was totally normal, and that if he was up to, they could ride him to get him over that, Charlie denied of course, but he didn’t confess that he got hard just to imagine it.

“Hey brother” Fred said hugging Charlie, the older guy saw George behind his twin, he knew they we’re up to something

“Not now” Charlie answered angry “I don’t know what you’re up to but please, let me out of this”

“Oh brother please” a sad expression appeared on his face “Don’t be mad, in fact, we have something for you and Ron, for all the trouble” Fred nodded at George who walked over to the living room, Charlie heard room scared voice and knew they were talking.

“I don’t want to know about it, so fuck off”

“Brother, you better come with me…or I’ll be sure to tell mom you have slept with guys”

Charlie felt the anger invade his head, his hands were now fist of anger and he tried to control the urge to punch his brother right in the face

“You see? It’s way more easier to come with me and see the gift we got for you and Ron” Fred smiled, a sassy smile, he knew he had Charlie right where he wanted “Or do you want to give mom a heart attack?”

Charlie looked at his brother, he was getting tire of being the twins puppet, he stood up with a defeated look “What do you want?”

“Come to my room” Fred started to go upstairs “It’s all you have to do”

“Fine” Charlie started to go upstairs right behind Fred, when they came in the room Ron was already there, George had 2 bottles in hand, Ron had a frightened look.

“NO!” Ron cried with anger and fear “I WON’T DRINK ANYTHING!”

“C’mon, you don’t even know what this is about” George said moving the bottles, a transparent liquid with a sweet scent

“You’ll both like it” Fred said standing right next to Fred, Charlie tired walked to the bed and sat curious to see what this was about.

“So, this is our new Sex Fantasy Potion” George explained “Once you drink it it will put you in a deep sleep showing you one of your deepest fantasies, of course the charm of the potion is that anything you do in it you’ll feel it”

“Basically you have sex for only 10 galleons!” Fred smiled, he took the bottles from George and gave them to both Ron and Charlie “Just drink it and in a matter of seconds it’ll be done”

Ron took the little bottle and with fear he looked at Charlie who inspected the potion “Have you tried this before?”

“Yep, in both of us” Fred answered “It doesn’t have any secondary effects, it’s so easy”

Charlie hesitated for a moment but he knew that he had to do it if he wanted to keep the twins mouth shut, he closed his eyes and drank the potion, it tasted like bubblegum, he felt dizzy for a moment, looked at Ron who got brave enough to drink it too.

“So, how do you feel?” George asked, a smile on his face

“I feel…dizzy” Charlie got to say before he felt his mind go away, he fell on the bed just when everything went black.

***

“What?” Charlie said waking up in a matrimonial bed, his hands and legs were tied up to the bed, he tried to move he was totally tied up…and naked. “What the hell?” he was staring to get nervous, he couldn’t move and he didn’t see anyone in there, suddenly, a shadow moved in front of him, a man in a black cloth came closer to the bed “Who are you?”

The shadow moved closer to Charlie, a pale hand touched his naked leg, the hand moved up till it reached his now not that soft cock, the man lifted his hand up and took the cloth off revealing a young red head guy Charlie knew well, it had a toned body, not as big as him but still pretty hot, his hair to his shoulder a hard look on his face.

“Bill!?” Charlie asked with surprise, his brother was there, naked, he was hot and Charlie tried not to stare but the hand on his cock just started to move and he was starting to succumb to the pleasure “Bill! Stop! We’re brothers! You like girls remember!”

Bill didn’t answer, he just looked over at Charlie, lust on his eyes, his hand moved faster and Charlie was fully erect, Bill jumped in the bed putting his head right in the middle of Charlie’s legs, Charlie looked at Bill, his brother was there in front of him, his hand on his cocks opening his mouth just as he took him in his mouth, Charlie moaned when he felt Bill move his tongue all around the head of his cock, his mouth was warm and slippery, he knew that between guys and girls guys always gave the best blowjobs which was one of the reasons Charlie slept more often with guys, but this was his big brother, but something felt so…good. As Charlie grew up he always admired his brother, he loved the way Bill was, he was really handsome, hot, cool, he was so good with girls that he didn’t even knew it, when Charlie heard Bill married Fleur Charlie couldn’t deny he felt a little…sad. But now, he was there, the brother he always wanted was there in front on him, cock in his mouth, yeah it was an illusion or whatever, but didn’t the twins do this for him? 

Maybe…just time…he would enjoy it. 

“Fuck yeah Bill” Charlie moaned finally letting the lust take over what’s right, the strings tied to his hands and feet disappeared and with his free hand he took hold of Bill’s long hair and pushed his “brother” head down onto his cock. “Oh Bill, you don’t know how many times I’ve wanted you like this”

Bill kept sucking his cock, making sure to lick all the was from the balls to the head and sucking extra hard on the head which was one of Charlie’s more sensitive spots, Charlie moaned and with one hand started to play with his left nipple sending little waves of pleasure, he was close, he took bill’s head again and fucked his mouth till he came on his brother mouth.

Charlie moaned loudly not letting go Bill until he felt his brother ate the cum, then he took his brother for a kiss tasting his cum, kissing Bill felt so great, he didn’t care anymore about anything, he wanted to be fucked his big bro.

“Fuck me Bill” Charlie managed to say between kisses, his hand wrapped around both cock pumping them slowly, he didn’t use to bottom often but Bill was one of the exceptions he could make. Bill spread his little brother legs and with a swift movement he inserted his middle finger inside of him, Charlie moaned, he hugged his brother holding him closer to him, their chest were touching and Charlie could feel all of his brother’s muscles rubbing with his. 

Bill…or well, Bill’s illusion was really skilled with his fingers, he always made sure to rub Charlie’s g-spot. Charlie moaned and felt when Bill added one finger, then 2, and soon his 3 fingers were deep inside Charlie and they massaged his spot.

“Please!” Charlie begged, he needed it now “Fuck me already! Agh!” Bill pushed his cock inside Charlie all way deep without any warning, Charlie felt the burn but it was replaced with pleasure immediately , Bill gave it to Charlie just the way he wanted it, hard and fast, his balls touching every time Bill pushed himself to Charlie.

“Oh fuck Bill, fuck me harder!” Bill obeyed giving it to him harder, Charlie felt starts on his head but he did his best to hold it, to enjoy the feeling, he didn’t need to jerk off his cock, he wanted to come jut from Bill’s cock, and he was getting right into it. “I’m close, Bill please make me cum!”

Bill who was on top grabbed one of Charlie’s nipple and twitched it while he started to suck and bite on the other, till that moment Charlie lost it, he cried as he came tightening around Bill and feeling the cum get all sticky between them.

Charlie was on the clouds, he let his desire take over his mind, and he loved it, he needed more, he shoved Charlie to the bed and laid on top of him, as he started to ride Bill’s cock, this was the best thing the twins could give him. Charlie came 1, 2, 3 and 4 times more, at least 30 minutes had passed. He tried a lot of positions, he made sure to enjoy this “Bill” since he couldn’t with the real one. He was reaching his fifth orgasm riding him when the potion whore off.

***

Charlie opened his eyes, he was back in the twins room, Ron was lying next to him, he was still in his trance, he was all sweaty, Charlie could see Ron’s hard cock through his pants, he was moaning like he was being fucked, Charlie tried to wonder what was Ron’s fantasy?.

“Hey gorgeous” Fred said, Charlie turned in surprise, he almost chocked, Fred and George were both sitting on chairs next to each other, they were naked and they stroked one another “So, did you enjoy your gift?”

Charlie waited before he answered “Yeah. Nice job guys, thanks” Charlie stoop up and he felt a little pain in his ass, like he had been fucked for a long time. “Isn’t it a little sick you’re jerking off right in front of us?”

“Isn’t it a little sick your fantasy was with Bill?” George said, an eyebrow up, Charlie’s eyes opened wide, he felt ashamed “You moan a lot in your sleep, and we couldn’t resist with you two moaning like crazy”

Charlie tried to say something but Fred interrupted him “Don’t worry, we won’t tell anybody, it’ll be another little secret” Charlie stood up and walked to the door feeling the twins eyes.

“Why don’t you stay?” George asked “We wanna cum on Ron’s face so when he wakes up he gets a little surprise” Charlie ignored them and left the room, before he walked to his room he opened his pants and was his underwear ruined in a lot of cum. The twins sure knew how to make gifts….


End file.
